


【kun中心】野性

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 更衣室all kun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: kun是一个野性的、自由的、无所畏惧的omega
Kudos: 3





	【kun中心】野性

任何人和他相处超过五分钟都会意识到他是个omega，他的笑容，他的热情，还有他非常真诚直率的个性。虽然他并没有一般omega那么瘦削轻巧，但看起来也分外有一种野性。

野性的、自由的、无所畏惧的omega。

刚刚接吻的门将摸了摸嘴唇上的伤，他们刚热情地拥抱在一起，然后亲吻，过于热情以至于牙齿不小心磕到了嘴唇，这是个恰好的日子，他身上散发甜蜜的香味，逐渐变得浓郁。中场给他拿了一杯水，为即将到来的事情做准备，他吐吐舌头，小声嘀咕想要喝马黛茶之类的。

第一个是队长，当然了，他们一起走过了那么久，彼此信赖，心有灵犀。队长咬着他的脖子，几乎就在腺体边上磨牙，激起他一阵阵的快感，柔软地甜蜜地颤抖，双腿不自觉地张开，想要挤进alpha的怀抱中，他叫队长的名字、昵称以及其他什么，软绵绵粘糊糊，祈求他快点进来。然后他被满足，仰头绷紧了身体，队长舍不得那么做，就像他不会禁锢自由的翅膀，而是送上强风。

中场抓着他的头发，在后背留下齿痕，惹起他的抱怨，有点痛啊，毫无杀伤力地任由中场掠夺走他的柔软和坦诚，把他棕色的皮肤弄得发红发热，而中场也一样。

轮到门将的时候他有一点开心，不能怪他对门将有特别的喜爱，瘦高的门将在他童年带来无数的美好记忆。于是他主动地凑过去，整个抱上去，被门将毫无障碍地接到腿上，他低头看到自己的大腿比门将的还粗，于是毫无概念地笑起来，湿润的穴口蹭着颤抖，送入最深的地方，让他一下停了笑，手掌搭在门将肩膀上颤抖。

小将比他更羞涩，生怕自己做的不好，让他难得有了前辈样子，一点点鼓励就足够激发热情，他的眼睛充满笑意，更多的是虚虚的快感。

他不会被他们之中的人标记，也许潘帕斯草原的风吹过了那里的omega，让他们不愿意被束缚。这样就够了，时日短暂，拥有过就足够了。


End file.
